


first encounter with the enemy [Podfic]

by cantarina



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Competition, F/F, Mario Kart, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Look at you, all riled up," she breathes, jerking her chin towards Amy. "I shoulda known. You always get like this when you get competitive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	first encounter with the enemy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [first encounter with the enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017795) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



[MP3 download from Mediafire (16.7 mb, 18:14min)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dad42v35r82ib89/%5BB99%5D_First_Encounter_With_the_Enemy.mp3)

(Permanent links coming. Probably.)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect that performing a podfic mostly about a Mario Kart rivalry would be so hot? But I don't know if the experience will translate in the performance.
> 
> If I'd stopped to think about it for five minutes before I started this, I probably would have realised how much I'd enjoy performing Gina, precious tiger-stripped unicorn that she is.
> 
> I also really wanted to read the brilliant author's notes on who would play which character but the podfic worked better without them. HIGHLY recommend you follow the links to the original work and read them!


End file.
